rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 21
The Ancient Naga Empire Story Rodea finds himself 1000 years in the past, near Princess Cecilia's crashed airship. Cecilia walks back to the edge of the island as machine soldiers are approaching her. Not wanting to let them get her half of the Key of Time, she jumps down. Rodea rushes to catch her but he comes too late and she falls. Emperor Geardo shows up, mocks Rodea for failing to save Cecilia and leaves. Rodea breaks down (mentally) for a moment before pulling himself together. With newfound determination, he wants to keep fighting for his promise. Ion (aboard the Ion Wave) joins him, having followed him through the R-Gate, to his surprise. In order to take down Geardo, Rodea flies down to the Naga fortress below. : Wii version only: the fortress's door is locked, so Rodea must retrieve the key card from an enemy. Rodea opens the door of the fortress, expecting Geardo to be waiting inside. Level Description The first part of the level features a different gameplay from the rest of the game. Rodea is moving forward automatically, and is equipped with the Machine Gun Gear which cannot be lost and can shoot indefinitely. Rodea passes through a long series of metal rings while shooting at Machine Soldiers and occasionally dodging walls. The background consists of a dark cloudy sky, and metal structures outside of the rings. In the Wii version, after the shooting part, the game displays the number and percentage of defeated enemies, and awards 3 Gravitons per enemy. The second part of the level takes place around the Naga fortress. In the Wii U/3DS version, the fortress is devoid of any items except Legacy Medals, and Rodea must simply approach the door to complete the level. In the Wii version, there are several Helio enemies spread around the fortress; the level ends when Rodea defeats the one that has the key card (it's always the same one). The fortress is a large structure, floating in midair, mostly made of metal. It consists of a tall central building laying on a flat surface (the "ground level"), which is encircled by a ring with pillars attached to it. Around the building, there are many pipes, beams, chimneys, poles, blinking lights, bright lights... Part of the fortress seems to be still under construction, with holes in the ground and a gap in the outer ring. Rodea starts this part of the level on the ground level, near the fortress's only door. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) behind the door (300 Gravitons required) on a metal ledge against the central building, about 90° counterclockwise from the starting point (the fortress's door) # (Bronze) on top of one of the pillars attached to the outer ring around the fortress; it's on the first pillar clockwise after the one behind the starting point # (Bronze) on a horizontal metal beam sticking out from the side of the fortress, below ground level; it's less than 90° clockwise from the starting point # (Bronze) on a horizontal metal beam sticking out from the side of the fortress's central building, about halfway up; it's more than 90° clockwise from the starting point # (Bronze) on top of a vertical metal beam on the ground level, on the opposite side of the fortress from the starting point (if you follow the normal path, it's nearby when you reach the enemies with searchlights) # (Silver) behind the door (400 Gravitons required) on the balcony near the top of the fortress (it's near the enemy that has the key card; it's on the opposite side of the fortress from the starting point) # (Silver) on a metal platform against the lower part of the center of the fortress, far below the ground level (out of the 4 platforms that can be found around the lowest part of the fortress, it's the only one that is connected to vertical metal beams. If you follow the normal path, the platform is on your way; there's also a Power Wing on it.) # (Silver) under the lowest part of the center of the fortress # (Gold) behind the door (500 Gravitons required) right next to the checkpoint bell, where you start after the shooting part 3DS version * (Bronze) in one of the pillars attached to the outer ring around the fortress; it's the second pillar counterclockwise after the one behind the starting point/rainbow marker. The medal is on the protruding part of the pillar, below the ring. * (Silver) on top of a chimney, above the previous medal (i.e. 90° counterclockwise from the starting point). The chimney is on a cylindrical structure connected the central building by a long horizontal arm. * (Gold) at the top of one of the chimneys around the top of the fortress (it's the first chimney counterclockwise after the one near the rainbow marker) * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version Category:Chapters